


Vriska: Comfort Equius.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska helps soothe a friend after a mishap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vriska: Comfort Equius.

**Author's Note:**

> I asked tumblr what to write and tumblr said Vriska/Equius moirails. Came up with a scenario and gradually wrote a little log over the course of a week. For reference, I have them pegged as being around four or five (sweeps) here.

centaursTesticle [CT] began trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]  
CT: D --> Hello, Vriska  
AG: Uuuuuuuugh.  
AG: What do you want.  
CT: D --> Do not take that tone with me  
AG: Yeah, whatever.  
CT: D --> Stop that  
CT: D --> I have a serious issue here  
AG: Uh-huh.  
CT: D --> Vriska, please  
AG: What, did you kill your dad 8y accident?  
CT: D --> As a matter of fact  
CT: D --> Er  
CT: D --> Well, Nepeta introduced the concept of "hugging" to me  
AG: DXXXX  
CT: D --> Don't make that face  
AG: Right. Keep going.  
CT: D --> And so, I decided to attempt this maneuver with the help of my dear Aurthour  
AG: Please don't tell me you actually crushed him to death.  
CT: D --> No, I just  
CT: D --> May have broken a bone or two  
CT: D --> I heard a sound that suggested this  
AG: Are you fucking kidding me.  
CT: D --> Language  
AG: Oh, yeah.  
AG: Are you f***ing kidding me. ::::|  
CT: D --> Very good  
CT: D --> And no, there is no deceit here  
AG: Alright, wow.  
AG: That is honestly a 8it terrifying, I gotta admit.  
CT: D --> I mean  
CT: D --> I should be proud of this display of STRENGTH  
CT: D --> But at the same time I must admit I feel  
CT: D --> Regret  
AG: Yeah, that's actually pretty normal, even for a weirdo like you.  
AG: It's called attachment.  
CT: D --> Ack  
CT: D --> I feared as much  
AG: Yeah, it's kind of a 8itch.  
CT: D --> You are familiar with it  
AG: 8elieve it or not.  
CT: D --> Ah, then presumably you know how to handle it  
AG: To 8e honest?  
AG: Not really.  
CT: D --> Damn it  
CT: D --> I mean  
AG: Oh, darn?  
CT: D --> Thank you  
AG: I guess the closest thing I've found to dealing with it is doing something you enjoy.  
CT: D --> Ah  
CT: D --> Such as  
AG: FLARP.  
CT: D --> Surely not  
CT: D --> You are implying something here and I do not like it one bit  
CT: D --> We've discussed this numerous times  
CT: D --> I will not join your puerile e%ploits  
AG: I never said that, dum8ass.  
AG: It was an example.  
CT: D --> Oh  
CT: D --> My apologies, Miss  
AG: Shut up.  
AG: Look, don't you have that archery thing you alw8s talk a8out?  
CT: D --> Correct  
AG: May8e try that.  
AG: When you're upset, kick 8ack and shoot off some arrows.  
AG: Yeah?  
CT: D --> Yes  
CT: D --> I like this idea  
AG: See? Marquise's got the answers.  
AG: You should totally FLARP with us, 8y the w8y. I'd love to have an archer on our team!  
AG: And you'd get to w8ste pathetic low8loods. ::::D  
CT: D --> Well  
CT: D --> Admittedly it sounds tempting  
CT: D --> But nevertheless, I refuse  
AG: Awwwwwwww, why! ::::(  
AG: Would 8e a gr8 w8y to release anger.  
CT: D --> I have other hobbies to pursue  
AG: Ugh. Ro8ots?  
CT: D --> Indeed  
AG: Fine.  
AG: Oh, and Equius?  
CT: D --> Yes  
AG: Don't forget to apologize.  
AG: Can't fix anything if you're not sorry.  
CT: D --> But I am not  
AG: Whoops.  
AG: *Can't fix anything if you don't act sorry.  
CT: D --> Is that abso100tely required  
AG: Pretty much.  
CT: D --> Curses  
AG: I know, I know.  
AG: You'll 8e fine.  
AG: You're STRONG enough to apologize, aren't you?  
CT: D --> Definitely  
CT: D --> Do you doubt my ability to fulfill this task  
AG: Honestly?  
AG: Hell yeah I do.  
AG: You, apologizing? As if.  
CT: D --> Hold your horses this instant  
CT: D --> I will do this apologizing you suggest  
CT: D --> Additionally  
CT: D --> The ne%t time either of us visits the other party you will see e%actly how STRONG the bond is between my lusus and I  
AG: Mm-hm, can't w8.  
AG: Wish I could reciproc8.  
CT: D --> I apologize  
CT: D --> I had forgotten  
AG: It's fine.  
CT: D --> Oh, Vriska  
AG: What is it now.  
CT: D --> There is no need to be hostile  
AG: I have things to doooooooo. ::::\  
CT: D --> Then I will make it quick  
CT: D --> Do you think I should tell Nepeta about these events that recently transpired  
AG: Is that a sweating joke?  
CT: D --> What  
CT: D --> I thought we agreed we would not discuss that subject  
AG: You want to tell her you crushed your lusus while trying to give him a "furrendly hug :33!"?  
AG: 8e my guest.  
CT: D --> Ah, so you are saying honesty is the advisable course of action here  
AG: No, num8skull.  
AG: I'm s8ing she'll feel 8ad if she finds out.  
AG: Even though it's your fault. I mean, holy shit.  
CT: D --> Yes, I find the musclebeast e%crement to be quite hallowed in this situation  
AG: What.  
AG: I never even mentioned muscle8easts, oh my god.  
AG: Just stop.  
CT: D --> Very well  
CT: D --> Thank you for the numerous pieces of advice  
AG: Yeah, yeah.  
AG: Next time it's my turn, alright?  
CT: D --> As per our agreement  
CT: D --> Farewell, milady  
centaursTesticle [CT] ceased trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]  
AG: Don't fucking call-  
AG: God damn it.


End file.
